


A Commonwealth Wedding

by mythtress



Series: Much Ado About I Do [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: The day has come to tie the knot and Hancock couldn't be more nervous.
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor
Series: Much Ado About I Do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Commonwealth Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> the jabot is part of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610256) fic

Hancock looked himself over once more in the mirror’s cracked surface. Back Street Apparel was one of the few places left with a full length, easily accessible in the boutique's changing room. A self-conscious hand went to smooth the wrinkles in the fabric. The dim light filtered by the lantern caught the black gem at his throat, turning it murky. It had been a gift, to complete his costume. A jabot Nate had called it, a piece of period dress. Hancock had thought it odd. Men draping cloth round their throats, but he had seen it’s like in the paintings of the statehouse. He liked it, even so, a silly piece of cloth with a pretty rock. 

His hand moved down to the new shirt he wore. Not newly made, but new to him. They had made a raid on the Museum of Freedom awhile back. Not much in the way of loot, but there was plenty in the way of period dress. A fine-looking cuffed, double button-up shirt and a pair of riding boots were now his. Cait had given him hell about changing his look. But he didn't see it that way. He just wanted to look his absolute best, and that took a little extra when you were a ghoul.

Certainly, something a fine looking woman like Cait, wouldn't understand. She looked amazing with blood dripping down her chin, and an enemy's skull plastered across her knuckles. Cait was a wasteland woman through and through. Covered in blood and grime, she looked just as dolled up as Magnolia with her lipstick on. Unfortunately for the Mayor of Goodneighbor, no amount of cosmetics or Commonwealth dirt would cover up his scars. So a killer outfit would just have to be enough. 

Curie had been kind and picked up his mended coat from Anne in Sanctuary. The lady really knew her craft. She’d been able to stitch up all the major tears, and holes, and the frock even seemed to fit better at his shoulders and waist. Codsworth had taken it upon himself to polish the riding boots, starch his shirt, and generally fuss over him the whole time. It was sweet in an odd way, to already be considered a part of the family by the robot.

“You cut a dashing figure, Sir!” All three of Codsworth’s mechanical eyes focused on him. 

“Thanks, Cods.” He tapped a boot heel, liked the sound it made against the old wood. He wondered how it would sound echoing off the stones of The Castle. Hancock tugged at a cuff, exposing a bit more white outside of the red. He didn't like the feeling in his gut, why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden? 

“Monsieur, Hancock?” Curie wrapped her knuckles on the open door frame to the dressing room. 

“Told you before Curie, it’s Hancock, just Hancock.” He adjusted his tricorn, trying more to the right then the left, then dipping it low in the center. He sighed and turned to look at where she remained half-hidden behind the door frame. “Whatcha need?”

Hancock felt a thrill run up his spine as he saw her big eyes move up and down, appraising him. She gave him that cute smile of hers. “It is as though the real John Hancock walks the streets of Boston again.” 

Hancock beamed, “Oh yeah, you think so?” He was standing a little taller as he turned back to the mirror, glancing over the ensemble once more. 

“Oui.” Her smile got a little wider. “You and Monsieur will look so handsome standing side by side tonight.” 

“Ri, right…tonight.” Hancock’s eyes fell away from the mirror as he fidgeted with the ring around his finger.

Curie seemed to catch on to his change in demeanor. “Mademoiselle Cait has asked if we will be ready to depart soon?” 

“Yes, we had better leave if we want to make the castle before nightfall.” Codsworth’s mechanical body powered to life, lifting it from the position he had taken on the floor to conserve fuel. The ghoul sighed. There was no way to delay the inevitable, and he wasn’t about to turn tail and run now. 

“You’re right. I’ll change outta this get up and we can head out.” He began unbuttoning his shirt and Curie blushed turning away from the door. 

“Oui, I will go inform Cait.” Her boots echoed as she hurried away. 

“Allow me, Sir.” Codsworth’s pincher appendage took hold of his collar, sliding his coat off easily.

“Appreciate it, Cods, but could you watch the buzzsaw this time.” 

“Rightio!” The bot responded happily.

With the newly mended outfit tucked safely away, and Hancock changed into an ensemble for road travel, they departed the department store and headed down the street towards the turnpike overpass. It was one of the few areas still passable, despite the occasional raider incursion. That’s what the escort was for, however. The roads would lead to Southie and then the Castle. 

“What a massive junkyard?” Curie pointed out the cars and trucks stacked in towers.

“Let's avoid Big John's. I’d prefer not getting shot today.” Hancock quipped, leading them in a wide arch around the area. 

“Have the Minutemen not cleared out the supes yet? I thought they had hit most places by now?” Cait glared back at the junkyard, hunger for a fight glinting in her eyes. 

“They can only fight so many battles at once. After the Institute their numbers are stretched thin across the Wealth with all the patrols.” Hancock informed her.

“I’m sure Monsieur Nate is doing everything he can to keep order.” 

“Of course he is!” Hancock snapped. Reeling himself back as he continued on a tirade. “He’s always put the people first. Even though they don't reciprocate or even remember, he does the right thing anyway. He’s always doing what’s best for others, often at a cost to himself. That’s just who he is.” 

“Is that why you love him, Monsieur Hancock?” 

“No...well yeah, but there are lots of other reasons.”

Cait gave a disgruntled noise, loud enough to be heard from her position in the back of the group. 

“Master Nate has always been a giving person, sir. Much like yourself.” Codsworth chimed in from the back of the group.

Hancock’s head shrunk down as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He didn't feel anything like the dweller. They saw eye to eye on a lot of things, happened to both be scrappers, and tended to stand up for what they thought was right. But when Hancock thought about Nate, the guy was on a pedestal. The ghoul statesman never considered himself able to compete with the pre-war paragon. Not that he’d ever want or need to. 

“All this touchy-feely shite is liable to make me puke. Would you knock it off?” The redhead snapped, hoisting her swatter over her shoulder. 

“Are you jealous, Mademoiselle Cait?” Curie inquired, her eyes wide and innocent. The redhead scoffed. 

Codsworth whirred behind them, “Everyone in Sanctuary was talking about the wedding. The excitement was positively electric.” 

Curie agreed. “I can imagine everyone is wondering how this marriage will change ze Commonwealth.” 

Hancock looked over his shoulder, “Change the commonwealth?” 

“Qui. Not only a momentous marriage of two wonderful people but as Mademoiselle Piper said the bringing together of two political entities, which will change the face of the Commonwealth.”

Cait let loose a hard bark of a laugh, “I bet those asses in Diamond city are quaking in their boots. Goodneighbor gets its own private militia, and that means trouble for them.” She snorted, “Though they’re always quaking in fear behind that wall of theirs.”

Hancock turned his eyes back to the road. He hadn’t even considered the ramifications of their marriage. He’d been so worried about being good enough for Nate that the idea that people would misconstrue their relationship hadn’t had time to cross his mind. Though he’d considered it when they’d first gotten together, it had been so long ago. He’d have to speak with the General when they arrived at the Castle. 

They walked in relative silence as the sun moved across the sky. The road was peaceful, which surprised him. The changes that were beginning to happen in the Commonwealth and the changes that would occur for him come the evening felt like a wave washing over him. Would it really change him, his life, his town? He glanced down at the ring on his finger. Marriage wasn’t something he’d ever considered happening. Not exactly common in the apocalypse but it still happened and it still meant something to some people. Nate for instance. He was still very much a man of the past and this whole thing, the proposal, the wedding, it all mattered to him and so it mattered to Hancock as well. He just wanted everything to be perfect, but he didn’t see how that could happen when he was the one Nate was marrying. A chemed up idiot who could barely keep his town from burning down. Then there was the matter of Shaun and Nate’s mother. They were wonderful and Hancock adored them but it was awkward to be the only ghoul in a family of smoothskins and having nothing in common with them. Then there was the issue about where they would live. Hancock couldn’t just abandon his town and it was no place for Shaun to grow up. He was sure they could travel between but everything was hectic, and being separated felt like a punch in the gut, and to top it all off he hadn't felt like himself in a long while.

All the worrying and anxiety wasn’t his style. Staying calm and cool, that’s what he should be doing but damn it all if Nate didn’t make him feel so much all at once. It was a kaleidoscope of emotions, almost like he’d taken a hit of something. Whatever that chem was, maybe call it love, it always left him hungover and wanting more.

A Minutemen patrol was waiting for them by the Southie gate. Men and women, human and ghoul, dressed in similar armor, splashed with blue. They greeted the four of them and led them through the deserted streets. The raiders and Super Mutants who had fought over the space were long gone. Much of the structures they’d left had been torn down and repurposed. Finally, the Castle came into view. Its walls had been fortified with simple wooden blockades and the flag of the minutemen flew high overhead as music floated on the breeze from the central radio tower.

The castle had been decorated for their wedding. Colored streamers of blue and red cloth hung over doorways and on walls. A small wooden platform had been built near the broken wall, facing the sea. There were several rows of pews in front of it. Tables lined the far wall, stacked high with boxes and booze. Seems they were going to have a party after the vows.

Hancock nearly jumped when he was wrapped up in a hug from behind but settled as he realized who the arms belonged to. 

“And here he is, my future husband.” The ghoul turned around in the embrace and pressed himself into the dwellers chest. “Have you decided to take my name yet?” He looked up at Nate’s bright eyes.

“No way, not happening. Mayor Zosimus just doesn’t have the same ring to it.” 

Nate laughed, “I suppose you have a point.” He gave him a quick kiss and released his embrace. Hancock felt a little colder for it. 

Nate was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, not his usual outfit for being General but the ghoul didn’t mind. It outlined his muscular chest nicely. “Everything okay on the road?” The dweller glanced at Hancock’s entourage. 

“Oui. Very peaceful.”

“Couldn’t be better, sir.”

Cait shrugged, “It’s fine, I guess.” 

Nate smiled at them then turned his attention back to the mayor. “Quite a few people came from Goodneighbor, if you wanted to say hi to them. Everything else is ready to go. The preacher arrived from Diamond City as well.” His body was vibrating with excitement as he spoke, seeming almost out of breath. “There’s a room for you to change,” Nate pointed towards where the room was located. “Daisy is waiting for you I think.” 

Hancock blinked in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting anyone. “Daisy? Huh, okay.” He followed the line of Nate’s arm to the room. 

“Are we ready General?” Preston had wandered up. Coat tight and his face freshly shaven. He nodded to the Ghoul. “Yes, I suppose there’s nothing else to do but get to it.” Nate embraced him one last time. “I’ll see you soon.” Then he was gone, off walking with Preston in the opposite direction of where Hancock needed to head. 

The weight of everything happening hit him hard as he headed to change. He recognized a few faces in the gathering crowd. Irma, Kent, Kleo, Magnolia, and a few other drifters were sitting on one of the pews. They waved to him as he passed by. It lifted his spirits to see his town come out to support him. Daisy was indeed waiting for him inside the small barracks. She was dolled up, a cute yellow dress and a flower in her hair. “How’s my favorite mayor doing?” She asked as he passed by her to toss his bag on one of the bunk beds. 

“I’m great, Daisy. It’s my wedding, how could I not be great?” His hands shook violently as he undid the bags clasps. “It’s not like I’m changing my entire lifestyle. It’s not like I’m so fucking terrified of losing him that I can’t imagine going on when he’s gone.” Hancock yanked his red frock from the bag, his chest tight as if his lungs would no longer expand. “It’s not like there’s a whole slew of problems that are going to pop up because we happen to be figures of authority in so much as that means to anyone nowadays.” Daisy moved to sit beside him, letting him continue. “It’s not like I’m so, so scared of him getting tired of me because I’m, well, me.” He threw his hat on the ground and pressed his palms into the side of his face. “And I mean with a face like this, who would blame him for leaving?”

It was then that Daisy reached out and took hold of his hands, making him look at her. “You young people and your craziness, I swear.” She pulled his hands down and held them in hers. “Listen, Johnny,” He balked a bit at the old name but Daisy had known him so long it meant something different coming from her. “That man loves you, heart and soul, and I'm sure he’s told you so more than a time or two. You’ve both been through your fair share of trouble, but here you are, together. In the end that’s all that matters, isn’t it? Being together.” Hancock breathed out, feeling his chest unclench. “ A ring doesn’t change who you are to each other, you just have to remember that. All this hullabaloo is just a pretense to a party. It seems silly but nothing's gonna change between you two.” She smiled, “Just be happy for the time you get, and remember at the end of tonight you’ll be together no matter what happens.”

Hancock nearly laughed out loud as her words sunk in. Why was it so easy to think when someone else said it? Daisy pulled something from her pocket, a syringe. 

“I figured you’d end up a little anxious so I brought some calmex but I don’t think you’ll need it.” She placed it beside them. “When you start getting worked up just think about how he looks at you, alright? That should help.” 

Hancock nodded. “Thanks, Daisy. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” She chuckled, patting his cheek before standing up to leave.

“Hurry up now, there’s a whole bunch of booze calling my name.” 

Hancock smiled and turned to his scattered clothing. He breathed out a heavy sigh, acknowledging that it was time. Without a mirror, it was far harder to fuss over how he looked. His buttons were buttoned and his belt was tucked in. His cuffs were showing just the right amount of white, at least for him. Finally, he placed his Tricorn and it felt right, not like a costume but like it belonged there. The sensation was calming as if the hit of calmex was pumping through his veins. It was rather freeing to be okay in his own skin again. He turned on his heel and marched into the castle courtyard feeling like himself again. 

Daisy had been right, of course. The way Nate was looking at him was all he needed to focus on. He marched up onto the platform, the clunk of his boots sending a twinge of excitement to his core. The gathered crowd was whispering but all he could think about was how good Nate looked in his General’s outfit and how fun it would be taking it off later. Oh yes, he was back and it was an amazing high at the moment.

They clasped hands and stood facing one another, love radiating off them as sure as rads as the sun was falling beneath the ocean waves. The preacher looked from one to the other and then smiled as he began the vows, the flames from a few fires helping to light the place as the sunlight waned.

“I’m gonna keep this short, as short as life can be at times. But here we have a love that will last through trial and tribulations. Through all times, both good and bad. We come together to celebrate the union of these two souls who are now pledged to one another.” He turned first to Nate. “Do you take this man, to be yours, now and always?” 

Nate was beaming at the Ghoul as he answered, “I do.”

Then he turned to Hancock. “Do you take this man, to be yours, now and always?”

Hancock looked at Nate. His handsome face, those big brown eyes, and that smile absolutely pouring out love and it was all directed at him. “I do, always.” 

“Then I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

An eruption of applause came from the crowd as they kissed.

There was a high pitched whine and then the darkened sky exploded with color. A beautiful blue, gold, and red of twinkling light. Everyone at the reception startled at the first explosion but as these continued the crowd began to voice their amazement. 

Hancock had grabbed onto Nate, ready to dive to the ground in case of an attack but he was struck by the beautiful lights that were now blossoming in the dark sky. 

“They’re fireworks.” Nate offered, clutching tightly to the Ghoul’s hand. “I wanted to announce our marriage. “ He grinned. “Bright explosions seemed appropriate, and they remind me of you.” 

Hancock looked up at him, eyes glassy. They reflected the bursts of color, causing miniature fireworks to explode in the darkness of his eyes. Ghouls couldn’t cry, but if he could Hancock knew he’d be blubbering like a baby. He pulled Nate’s head down and rose up on his tiptoes to kiss him. 

“You’ll miss the show,” Nate mumbled between them.

“I got everything I need right here,” Hancock assured, kissing him hard. If only there was something to make the moment last forever.


End file.
